The removal of the phenolic hydroxyl moiety in the aporphine series was extended to the morphine group of alkaloids and its dihydro congeners. The phenolic group in morphine has been considered to be one of the points of attachment to the opiate receptor and necessary to its biological activity. However, our synthesized 3-deoxydihydro-morphine and morphinone were as potent as, or more potent than, morphine. The purpose of the study is to determine the effect of the phenolic hydroxyl group in the rigid, cyclic opioids.